Rin's True Power
by alyssa-kaye
Summary: Rin has always been the shadowed, blocked out member of the team. Changing was hardly an option for her, But When their new sensei is added to the trio, she realizes that change isn't really that hard... Well, Kind of a Minato X Rin Story, but not really. Just a ONESHOT I made for a fanfic competiion where I came second, so I decided to place it here :D, I hope you like it!


Rin's True Power

Many genin were very excited! Today was the day they would meet their new Sensei's. Everyone had to be present at the academy. The trios had already been between the students and they were all pumped and ready to go….all except one.

A petit 8 year old stayed in a corner in the back of the academy with her two team members, a grey haired boy and a brunet of the same gender. She watched as the two argued over and over, like they did every day at the academy. This time the heated confrontation was about their new sensei.

"Shut up Kakashi! What do you know! I'm telling you it's that orange haired woman Arika Umijo that's gonna be our sensei! I saw it on the list!" Obito yelled at the other boy, who looked at him with an annoyed facial expression.

"Obito, what list are you talking about? The jounins don't get lists, letters are delivered to their houses on which team they are given. Don't you know anything? And you're supposed to be an Uchiha..." Kakashi dully stated.

The small girl got worried when she saw Obito's face turn red at such a sly comment. She had a feeling what would happen after if she didn't break it up. With an attempt at hand, she opened her mouth.

"B-boys we should-

"What did you say Kakashi?!" Obito yelled, stepping into the boy's space.

"Admit it Obito, you never act like a true Uchiha, just talk but no action!" Kakashi replied, taking a step closer to Obito.

"You wanna see action!" Obito yelled grabbing Kakashi's collar. He was one second away from landing a punch in the boy's face before-

"Alright everyone! Get into your teams and head to the front of the class, it's time to meet your knew Senseis'.

"Alright! I can't wait until I rub it in your face Kakashi" Obito replied before letting go of him and rushing down the stairs pulling the girl with him. "come on Rin!"

She had no choice but to comply as she was hauled down the steps. _At least they didn't start a fight._

All 6 teams lined up eagerly awaiting their Jounin Teachers.

"Ok, everyone, when the jounins enter the room, please be respectful and listen to what they say. After you are introduced to your jounins you will leave with them, understood?"

Rin trying to be as optimistic as possible replied.

"Hai, sensei-

"Yeah yeah, let's get on with it already!" Obito yelled impatiently.

"Obito! Have some Manners!" The teacher scolded him, before taking up a sheet reading out information to the class.

"Now, the first team; Kimiko Senju, Kosuke Yumire, Yuro Hoshiga, will be lead by Inoichi Yamanaka.

Said jounin walked into the classroom. He looked tall, light blonde hair and blue-green orbs. Turning to the group of eager faces he gave a warm and simple smile.

"Hello there, I'm Inoichi! Pleased to meet you three" he said, escorting the trio out of the room.

"Alright, then," The homeroom jounin continued, "Next three, Kaija Yomo, Hiro Hyuuga and Gen-Gen Toshiboru, will be led by Chouja Akamichi"

The process repeated itself.

Down the line said teacher went until he had finally reached the last group, Rin's.

"Hmph! Senseiii! We've been here for a long, long time! Where is our Jounin? I can't wait to rub it in Kakashi's face!" Obito wined.

"Obito could you just shut up! The more you talk the longer we'll stay here! Baka!" Kakashi scolded.

A ticked off Obito replied with equal drive "_You_ shut up! Just what do you know about waiting for something?! You're always late for the academy you loser!"

Rin was caught in the middle of their miniature squabble and let's just say, she really wasn't liking it.

"_Loser?! _Says the guy that always comes last in class?! And I'm the loser?" Kakashi chuckled.

Obito was officially screwed off. He hated when Kakashi called him things like dead last and loser and what not.

"Why you-

"Boys!" Rin _sort of _yelled between the two, slowly giving her position away as she saw the death glares they absent mindedly gave her.

"L-Let's just all try to get along o-okay?" She pleaded.

Both Obito and Kakashi were about to comment on what seemed to be such a _foul _negotiation to the both of them until someone else's voice spoke up.

"She's right, you boys should try to work together more often." Blonde spiky thick hair showed it's existence while coming through the door as azure blue orbs looked down to the three genin. "I don't see the need for arguments…"

Rin looked up to her savior. He looked in control, authorized to do whatever her wanted, yet still that warm welcoming smile he gave made her heart warm with gladness.

_Is this him?_

"Well, since you already came in, no sense wasting time on an introduction. You three, meet your new sensei!"

"S-Sensei?" Both boys questioned together while starring in the awe of all of the jounin's glory. This man looked cool…this man looked AWESOME!

"All right! This is what I'm talking about! Well then let's go guys, I'm ready so training!" Obito cheered grabbing his two teammates to head out the door.

"Not so fast!" The man replied. "We haven't even introduced ourselves yet, you want me to be walking around the village with a bunch of kids I don't know?!" He chuckled.

"Alright! Alright! No need to be a wise guy!" Obito scoffed, embarrassed.

Rin was still in awe of this man. He seemed to be the one who could take charge and stop battles with the boys that _she _herself clearly couldn't, he seemed to be the solution to all their troubles_. _This was exactly what they needed. What she herself needed. _A problem solver._

"Alright we'll start with you, the young lady in the middle, introduce yourself!" He inquired, giving that hell of a smile.

Rin was caught off guard. But here was her chance to make an impression, and what better time to do so than now? She lifted her head, cleared her throat and began to speak.

"W-Well, I'm-

"That's Rin, the loser there is Kakashi and I'm Obito! Obito Uchiha!" Obito grined, cutting her off. "Now let's go get some training done!" he protested, leading the way out the door.

"Well, he does have a point" Kakshi inquired. "come on time's wasting, we can finish off introductions later." He finished off leaving to follow behind Obito.

Rin reached out to the two boys, unfortunately they had left already.

"B-But I-…"

The kunoichi was a little annoyed that she didn't get to show herself, she didn't get to make that impression she wanted. Well there was nothing to be done about this, she was always left unspoken. Slowly she turned to follow the two, head down, slump shoulders and going towards the door, when a hand found it's way on her right shoulder. Rin gasped. Turning around she saw Minato bending to her level.

"Hey, what was your name again, Rin?" He asked. Rin nodded her head vigorously looking up to the skyscraper of jounin. Even on his knees he was still very tall.

"Hm, well, I say what you did back there, trying to break up the boys' squabble, that was very brave of you." He smiled. _Brave, _he of all people called _her_ brave?

"Well, I still didn't get them to stop, so it's really no use…" She replied sadly.

"No, don't worry about that, the point is, you actually stood up to them and that's what people look for, _a peace maker _in the making. That's what you are." He said before getting up to head through the door.

"By the way, the name's Minato. Minato Namikaze." He grinned. A second later he was gone leaving Rin in the homeroom class to think on what he said.

_A peace maker.…._

* * *

"Rin your movements are too slow! Speed it up!" Minato scolded while sparring with said kunoichi.

"H-Hai, sensei" She replied, wiping beads of sweat from her head.

It had been 2 weeks since team Minato had been sparring together. The blonde had made it a routine to train for three hours every day with his students. It was a good way to up the skills of the young genin who had just left the academy. To be fair he took turns with all three of them, 1 hour with each and at best they would make an improvement at the end of every lesson.

Rin was onto a _second _hour and was still stuck doing the same routine mess.

"Senseiii, come on! Rin's time is up, let me and you do some sparring please, please!" Obito begged.

"He's right, sensei, You've spent so much time on Rin and we haven't even started yet. Give her a break." Kakashi implied.

Hearing what the boys were saying, Rin felt a little intimidated.

_He's spent so much time on me… it's cause I'm always the weakest…I always hold people back…_

"Boys, let's just give her some more, time, don't worry I have the whole-

"They're right sensei…" Rin agreed.

"hm? Rin you still need some more practice…" Minato responded.

Rin smiled "Don't worry about me I-I think you should handle them now! R-Really! Plus I still have some work at home to do, so…." Rin reassured the team.

"Oh, ok then, if you say so. Alright Obito, your up next."

"Sweet!" the brunete cried running over to Minato's spot. "Let's begin sensei! Come on!"

Minato looked over to Rin as she departed the training grounds to finish off some '_work_' at home. He began to worry.

_I think I see what's the problem…_

* * *

Later that evening, Minato caught sight of Rin by the local Ichiraku Ramen stand. He decided to give her a shout.

"Hey there, what're you up to?" He questioned walking towards her.

"Well, not much really I was just waiting in line to buy some soup with my savings for my mother, she's really ill, I figured she might need some for the night." The 8 year old replied.

"Oh, that's very sweet of you Rin! I'm sure she'll be very happy!" He smiled, making her blush at the complement.

"Thank you sensei!" she giggled.

"So, listen, um… I was wondering, would you, you know, since it's not _too_ late, I mean we could finish up our training tonight, what do you say?" he asked looking down at the puny child.

_Training. I stink at training…_

"U-Um well, I still have to wait for the soup…It's coming soon!" Rin lied. Minato noticed it clearly.

"You sure Rin? The soup will take a while before it's actually ready, plus you have a lot of people in front of you, it'll take like 15 minutes at most for us to train…"

"W-well, I'm…I'm kinda busy with things in the house…" Rin added.

"Oh, like what?" Minato questioned, bending down to reach her eye level. He knew she wasn't couldn't lie to him, especially in his deep sea blue eyes.

"I-I… Um, w-well…" She paused. Minato cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Well What?"

"Well, it's-…it's a lot of work, ok, that's all you need to know…" She blushed looking away from her sensei who read her like a book.

"Rin, you know, you can't always hide from something you don't want to do…" the blonde pointed out.

"H-Hiding? I'm not hiding it's just that I…the truth is, sensei…I stink at tai-jutsu…and I just think that's why you should work with the boys…" Rin admitted.

"Is that why you left the training grounds? So I could work with them?" Minato asked.

Rin nodded guiltily in reply. "Is that bad?"

"No, not at all Rin. That tells me that you really do care about your teammates' well being and development, I like that." Minato commended, "But, sometimes you also have to look out for yourself too, A mission is coming up soon and what will happen when you slow down the team? You'll put all of us in danger, don't you think?"

"I guess you're right…" Rin admitted.

"Good, so you promise me no more excuses?" He asked.

"Hai, sensei, but, does this mean I still have to go with you now?" She asked hoping for the opposite, minato chuckled.

"Of course not, Rin, It's getting late anyways so I'll see you all tomorrow, alright?"

"Hai sensei" Rin smiled. "No more excuses I promise!"

* * *

It was their first mission, and what Rin thought would be her very last on the team. She was sure to be kicked out now after what happened. What was said to be a simple D-rank cause Minato a broken leg in the hospital. She was too ashamed to see him, unlike Obito and Kakashi, who visited him frequently, just like today.

The blonde was lying on his bed, starring at the ceiling fan spinning above him, when the two genin entered the room.

"Hey there Minato-sensei!" Obito greeted.

He rose and weakly sat up on the bed a huge smile graced his lips. It was one of the best things in the world to have your students visit as often as this and not get tired of doing so. It wasn't everyday he could go outside and train with them, after all he had broken his leg and the team was disbanded for a while. So this indeed was a good feeling.

"Hey there sport!" he happily replied.

"So anyways Sensei, we're not staying long today, me and Obito are going train together…" Kakashi pointed, bursting his poor teacher's bubble.

"Oh…I see"

They noticed sea blue eyes sadden a bit. Boy, he really was lonely.

"_Psst_, Kakashi, I think sensei needs a girlfriend…" Obito whispered to the boy. They both smirked at the idea of **'a blind date for sensei'**.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Minato questioned, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"O-Oh, um, nothing we just r-remembered we had to do something! Gotta go!" Kakashi lied. In a cloud of smoke, they were gone.

"Hmm…, I guess I'm alone again…I better try to get some shut eye…" Minato grumbled, turning on his side before shutting his eyes, about to fall into a deep sleep.

At that exact moment a loud crash of trays and cups made him jump right back up.

"Wha- Who's there?!" He yelled, looking around frantically.

"_Darn it!" _a voice cursed.

Minato wasn't crazy, he clearly heard that and knew exactly whose voice it was.

"…Rin? Is that you?..."

The said girl slowly showed her face, her head popped out from under the table.

"Rin what were you doing under the table?..."

She didn't reply, but only pointed at a bowl of freshly baked cookies, that by God's will hadn't scattered all over the floor like all the rest of things…

"Were you planning on giving me those cookies?" Minato questioned. He was now fully sitting up and starring her down, still Rin never answered, but only held her head down to avoid his gaze which she thought would be deadly. Without realization, tears found their way rolling down her eyes. Her hands trembled uncontrollably, Minato knew she was scared.

"Com'ere Rin…"

Rin froze at the command, she was frightened to death to go over to him, after what happened, surely he would only give her a scolding and then kick her off the team.

_Oh well, just get it over with and leave… _She thought, as she took a step forwards.

"Come on…I wanna talk to you…" he said beckoning her to come closer.

Her pace got quicker, soon enough she was by the foot of his bed, waiting for him to pass the judgment.

"Rin, I want you closer than that…" he smiled. She didn't see it, her head was still facing downwards starring at her feet watching through blurry eyes as her tears dripped on her blue sandals..

She made her way to his bed head and stopped there.

_Boy, this is going to be more difficult than I thought… _Minato pondered.

"Sit down…"

Rin slowly looked up and around for a chair in the room without starring at his face. There was none.

"…Sit…w-where?" she said almost inaudibly.

"Right here…" Minato said, tapping a small empty space on the bed next to him.

Her eyes opened wide as she heard him, slowly she mustered up all of the courage she had left to look at him and Rin saw the one thing she had never expected.

_He's… s-smiling…He's really smiling at m-me…I feel so s-stupid, he's not the one who should be here it's me…it's all my fault anyways…_

"S-Sensei….gomen…"

"What?" Minato stared at her, baffled.

Rin's lips trembled like never before, and before she knew it, she was crying in his stomach.

"I-I…I'm so sorry! I never meant for this to happen! I didn't mean to get you injured! I should've gotten out of the way, I should've listened! Just please don't kick me off the team I'm begging you just don't-

"Rin…stop talking…"

She gasped when she felt strong arms lift her up and placing her in an ever so tight grip. He was hugging her.

"S-Sensei?.."

"Now why would I kick you off the team? You're our medical ninja…" He explained.

It just wasn't making any sense to her.

"E-Even so I still can't help anybody when they get hurt…I always mess up…You could've died on that mission…" the girl sobbed.

"Rin I think that's a little too much exaggeration, it's just a broken leg that's all…" He chuckled.

"So…so you don't..hate me anymore?"

"Hate you? I could never hate you, you're my student…"

"I don't deserve that title…I don't even have any great power or kekkei genkai like Obito or anyone else…" Rin admitted

"Well, you know something…My job is to help you find your true power…and together, we'll do just that…"

"Sensei…Arigatou" She gave him the biggest hug she could possibly muster.

"Hm…you're welcome, Rin-chan…"

They stayed like that for a while, big brother and big sister, father and daughter, teacher and student. It wasn't long before the latter had drifted off into a deep sleep. Minato watched as she innocently clung to her only source of support. He smiled when he heard her whisper a few somewhat incoherent words

_My true power….._

* * *

About three to four years had pass, the team was on a mission to the kannabi bridge. It was Kakashi's first day as captain, and Obito's last day among the living.

Rin had been abducted, Obito and Kakashi tried to save her, only two made it out alive…

Minato had gotten to them in time. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect such an outcome of what happened. By the time he saw Kakashi and Rin standing alone on the tree, he knew something had happened to Obito. It didn't take long for all of it to come together, Kakashi's 'sharingan', the deadly pile of boulders below them.

_So he was crushed…._

Minato felt a part of him die. He had just lost one of his students, in one of the worst ways possible. However it wasn't time to feel sorry for himself but for someone else.

He knew he had to brace himself for the never ending tears that Rin was going to pour out. He was sure she would regret her life's existence, blame it entirely on herself. Hell! even try suicide. And he was prepared for that to come. But it never did_…._That night he after scanning the area he went to where she was seated as she tended to Kakashi.

"Rin…I know this is going to be really hard for you but, I need you to-

"Minato-sensei, not now, I have to try my best to help Kakashi, we can talk about Obito later, I know wherever he is, he's happy…." She said, not even once looking at the man but cleaning the fresh wounds from an unconscious Kakashi.

Minato was shocked.

_Did I…Miss something…._

Two Winters had pass. It was the New years festival. Rin and Minato had decided to go together since Kushina was too sick to accompany him and Kakashi said he had other plans.

The two walked down the streets arm in arm, just like all the other respective people around them did.

"You know, people are looking at me quite strangely…" Minato inquired looking down at Rin who was only to his chest"

"Well, what do you expect? I'm not exactly that old you know, and you're soon gonna use a walking stick…" Rin joked as the blonde pouted.

"Hai, then, why'd we agree to this again?" The blonde questioned jokingly.

"You know why, because Kakashi said he couldn't come and Kushina-san's at home sick…Plus I really want to see the fireworks, I hear this year it's going to be great!"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget" Minato sarcastically said.

"Are you bored?" She asked.

"Well…If I say yes will that be a problem?"

"Hmm, no it won't but it's not _my_ fault you're bored If you and Kushina weren't in such a hurry to get a child, then she wouldn't be in bed with swollen ankles and a weak bladder, _Minato" _

He realized she dropped his honorific on purpose.

"That's Yondaime-sama to you young lady, you better watch your mouth!" He scolded jokingly.

"Or what? You'll send me home?"

"Nope, I'll send you to Kakashi's house!"

Rin stopped dead in her tracks a deep blush intensifying on her face.

"Rin, it was a joke you know…" He laughed

The girl gave Minato one of her signature death glares.

"Don't do that, you know how I get around Kakashi…"

"Clumsy, Head over heels, Silly, my list could go on…" He inquired.

"Don't start" Rin warned.

There was a dead silence until Minato began conversation.

"So, Rin tell me something…Why haven't you told Kakashi anything?"

"Actually, I-….I was planning on telling him…with this…" Rin stuck he hand into her Kimono before taking out a undeniably beautiful handmade New years' card. "What do you think…I made it myself…"

Minato stared at the card. It was simply beautiful, too beautiful to be judged by any other but _Kakashi_ of course.

"Rin…This is beautiful…Kakashi's going to love this…" He whispered, still amazed by its' beauty.

"Y-You think so? I…I'm not sure….Kakashi doesn't really like anything I give him…"

"Well, He'd be blind not to get the message…especially tonight when you pass by his house…" Minato advised.

"Oh well, I hope so..I'm so excited!" Rin explained.

_Just wait until Kakashi gets a load of this, he's gonna be speechless! He won't be able to find the words and I'll see his true feelings written all over his face…_

No sooner had Rin spoke, that her thoughts came to life.

Seated on a rock was Kakashi watching the moonlight, he was smiling. Rin had never seen him smile before…even in his mask…she could still see that perfectly wide smile. What would make him smile like that she wondered. That question was answered when a silhouette of someone else, a teenager, a girl, just like her was seen in the moonlight, and ever so clearly, Rin realized the two were holding hands.

"Is that…" Rin couldn't finish her sentence. Right then and there the two 'love birds' were face to face.

"No…"

They got closer…

"Kakashi…_No!_"

The kiss didn't last long, just a peck on the lips, but that was more than enough for Minato to feel Rin's spirit of despair. He couldn't watch this, he couldn't watch as Rin fell into two.

"Come on, Rin, let's go…The fireworks haven't set off yet, right?" He said, slowly tugging her arm the other way.

"You're…You're right, I guess we can't ruin a great night like this, right sensei?" She agreed, a sad smile on her face.

Sucking up the tears about to fall and putting herself back together, Rin walked with Minato to the cliff side where the fireworks would be visible.

Both sat on the grass, a few minutes before the countdown began. Both sat silent, after all, what happened tonight didn't give a good vibe.

The blonde was annoyed and upset.

_How could Kakashi do this to her? Didn't he know?_

He stared at Rin, she remained mute. The girl who had been so overly excited about this whole evening, was in one of the saddest states she had ever been. He had to do something.

_No…I can't let the night end like this…_

"…Kakashi's an idiot…" Minato deadpanned.

"Hm. What?" Rin questioned addled by the statement.

"I said Kakashi's an idiot, don't worry about it Rin…"

"No…it's me…" Rin whispered.

"What?"

"I'm useless sensei…Admit it, that's why Kakashi doesn't like me…" she continued.

"Rin no you're not!" He scolded.

"Why else would he lie to me about coming here?!" Rin snapped.

"I told you, Kakashi doesn't think-

"Oh he thinks alright! And he made his decision. He doesn't want me because I'm…I'm a failure…" Rin was about to burst into tears but she tried hard to toughen up.

"…It took me 2 days to make that card sensei…all for nothing…"

"I know Rin…but it wasn't for nothing"

"What do you mean?…"

He paused before holding her close.

"You're like a daughter to me Rin, you know that. That's why I have high hopes for you finding someone, who loves you for you…you're not useless, because I know that one day, you'll make a change in this world, small or big, it doesn't matter, but one thing I know for sure is that we will never forget that change…"

"…Sensei…"

Rin smiled as she rested her head on his shoulders. At that moment, a flashing light brightened up the sky. The fireworks had set off.

"Hmm. Just in time don't you think?" Minato chuckled.

"Indeed…Happy new year sensei…."

"Happy new year, Rin."

* * *

"One, Two, Thre, PUSH!"

"AAHHHHHH! It hurts Dattebane!"

The emergency room was filled with screams and moans of pain coming from Minato's wife, Kushina Uzumaki. She was about to give birth to their first baby, Naruto. The medic in charge was Rin.

"Take deep breaths Kushina-san" She advised.

"I-I can't do this it hurts it- Ahhh! Oh my goodness!"

"Relax, he's ready to come out, I'm gonna need you to give me some more good pushes…."

"Kushina you just need to relax! We can do this alright one more big push on the count of three alright? One. Two. THREE."

"AHHHHH!"

"Wahhhhhh! Wahhhhh!"

The sounds of a child filled the room. Rin breathed heavily, tired and exhausted, but glad that her mission was accomplished.

_He's finally here…._

* * *

"Rin! Minato is in a panic! He needs help" A another medic addressed.

"Oh, not now! We can't have out hokage on life's edge! Jeeze! Kiri handle these patients for me…" Rin ordered as she rushed out the room to deal with Minato, who wasn't in such an ok state.

Less than minutes before he entered the room, both mother and son were kidnapped by a hooded masked man. It didn't take long before a sudden burst of chakra came to life in the village. The kyuubi's chakra.

"Rin. Rin! I'm so glad you're here!" The man yelled, scrambling to his feet and running to her.

"Rin! What's her condition? Is she alright?! Talk to me!"

Rin looked at how the man pleaded, she knew he was hoping for a "Oh, we got them back" or "You can go see the both of them" but that wasn't exactly what she had in mind…

"Minato, we still haven't found them yet we need-

"Oh my gosh I can't do this!" Minato screamed dropping to his knees. Rin grabbed onto him before he fell face flat on the ground. He let his arms dangle to the ground and like never before he cried. He bawled.

"I d-don't think I can do this anymore! The Kyuubi is on a rampage! And that can only mean Kushina….! Oh no! Naruto might also be injured too! I feel so helpless I can't help her! I don't know if she will survive, more so, I don't even know if he will survive this, w-what if he dies- what if-

"Minato, stop talking!" Rin scolded.

He gasp at the harsh command.

"Don't you remember when you told me that a while back, don't act so surprised, now it's my turn to speak…" Rin replied. Standing up to her feet she brought Minato with her. Looking up to him she continued.

"Kushina's not going to die and Naruto's not going to die, they will both live you understand? Just relax… You're the hokage, it's ok to feel a little worried or scared, but this… not this, You have to protect the people in the village! Don't feel fear for the both of them, that's my job, I'm the one doing this, so relax, and hope for the best alright?"

Speechless Minato nodded at what Rin said.

"Good! Now you take care of the kyuubi and I'll take care of Kushina and Naruto! Remember Kushina can't die so suddenly after the kyuubi's extracted, I ave a mind that man through her somewhere on the outskirts of the village although I might have some enemies out there. But don't worry I'll do my best and so will you!"

"R-Rin...you…I-I"

"You can do this Minato, I believe in you, after all, you believed in me…" Rin gave his hand one tight squeeze before slowly letting go.

"You have my word, I promise you I will save them!" Nothing more was left to say. Rin was gone in a puff of smoke.

Minato was in taken aback by Rin's emotional change, she was prepared for this, she wasn't the old crybaby they once knew…This was the start of a new beginning, a new Rin. Maybe it was time to actually take his students words into consideration.

Putting himself together, he folded his fists, listed his chin, head shown high, and finally showing that attitude of A _real_ yondaime, he too was off. The only thing in his mind was the defeat of the kyuubi and more importantly the fate of his wife and child.

_Rin…please protect them…_

* * *

Seven years passed since that night. A tall blonde walked hand in hand with a smaller yet identical little boy, who had looked like five or six in age. They were making their way through Konoha's cemetery. The younger looked up at his father.

"Daddy…Why are we always coming here?" he asked, innocent blue orbs starring up at gentle ones.

"To visit someone very special Naruto…" The older replied.

It took a while before they had made it to their destination, at the right end of the cemetery, there was a grave. It was littered with flowers of those who had come visiting before.

They stopped feet away from it.

"Naruto, you can place your flowers down now…" Minato said, letting go of the boy's hand so he could rest white lilies on the tombstone.

"You're turn Daddy" The little one replied.

"Hm, right" He agreed, placing his white ones down as well.

For a moment the two stared at the writing engraved on it, before the younger one got curious.

"Daddy, who's Rin?"

Minato was startled at the question, before replying.

"She was my student, a female Kunoichi…"

"Wow…Really?"

"Really…I come here everyday to see her…"

"So does she work here or something? I've never really met her…"

"No…she doesn't…"

"Then where is she?"

"Up there…" Minato said pointing at the heavens. "You can't see her cause…she's invisible…but she can see us…"

"Wow! Really is that her special power?! I know Kakashi has the sharingan and that's really cool!"

"No…That's not her special power…" Minato said.

"Then what is it?..." The boy asked.

_I know that one day, you'll make a change in this world, small or big, it doesn't matter, but one thing I know for sure is that we will never forget that change…_

"Rin saved your life…She was medical Ninja…" he explained.

"But daddy…there are a lot of Ninja that do that…" Naruto protested.

"But Many medics never had that special technique that she had…" Minato smiled kneeling down to his son's level.

"What's that"

The blonde silently looked up to the heavens acknowledging Rin, hoping she could hear him before averting his gaze back to Naruto, smiling he replied.

"The power to make a change in someone's life….by simply making a change in their own…"

*****END*****

* * *

**A/N: So Tell me what you think, Should I continue, or is it good to be left as a one-shot? Yeah I know I told u it might've been a MinaRin there was a kushina, but I still thought strongly about this couple although it wasn't really like that in the story, it was more like father and daughter. **

**Oh and don't worry guys, MinaNaru I do care is coming along smoothly as well as MinaRin The teacher's student and HinaNeji The broken crane, i've been working on these stories for a while :D If you've got any problems, please pm me ok :D**

**So anyways thankyou for taking the time out to read this, Reviews are more than accepted.**


End file.
